


It Sees All

by yourrhinestoneeyes



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Gore, Horror, The Bite of 87
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/yourrhinestoneeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marionette sees everything that goes on, it also has control over the robots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Sees All

The Marionette was very special, he had been a gift. A sort of odd, but interesting puppet that Fred's grandfather had seen in a shop in another country. Something he thought looked nice, something that maybe his grandson could find a use for. Fred had forgotten all about it until he opened his restaurant chain, he never had a place for it until that day. He set it up in the shop near the prize stand amongst other flat decorations. The children either liked its funny face or didn't even seem to notice its presence, while the adults on the other hand swore it was unnerving. Even employees felt anxious about the puppet, they avoided it the best that they could.

The Marionette liked its place, its new home. It liked the robotic animals and the happy music that they played during the day, but during the night it was too quiet. Something about the silence made the Marionette angry, unsettled. That's when it would move from its place on the wall and go in search of noise. The only sounds would be coming from the security guard's room. When there had been doors that would not allow the puppet access it would bang against the thick metal and screech. After several incidents of this the security guard at the time quit his job, so did two others.

Rumors spread quickly that the Marionette was haunted, that it had influence over the robots which also had a tendency to move on their own from time to time. Rumors and stories flooded amongst employees resulting in the idea of a music box. They sat the box on the counter and kept it wound up during the night, whoever worked night shift had to go and wind it up before it would turn off. If not then the Marionette would become restless.

After that it seemed like things were fine, business was incredible, and more people were applying for work. There was a positive energy in the restaurant that made the Marionette and the robotic animals settled, content. That was until the Marionette noticed something strange. A daytime employee who dressed in a Golden Freddy costume would stand off to the side and watch the older children. The puppet ignored it for the most part, but eventually things progressed. It noticed the man lure children away from others, back down the dimly lit hallways into areas only allowed for employees. Only the Marionette could hear the children screaming, only it could see the knife slice through their throats and their blood spray across the white painted walls of a back room. The Marionette stayed in shadows and watched as the daytime employee stuffed remains of slaughtered children into old unused robotics, places he was sure nobody could find them. The Marionette watched as the man cleaned up his mess and fled. During the days that followed after the fourth child went missing police came around, it went from speculation to a police case. The man in the Golden Freddy suit was becoming nervous, eventually he stopped showing up to work.

The robots and the Marionette were no longer content in their home. Somebody had harmed the children they cared about. In an attempt to fix this the Marionette placed and locked the souls of the deceased children into the metal parts of the robotics. Pieces from the old robots went into new ones and into other ones, every piece carried a part of those children. Every robot got a new life, but they didn't seem to be happy. They seemed angry, even scared. The Marionette believed it was because of what the man in the costume had done to them. The puppet stayed settled in its box, never coming out so long as the music continued to play. The robots on the other hand remained unsettled, terrified, and enraged. They roamed the restaurant nightly, looking for human life; either family who had no clue what had happened to them or for the person who did this to them. The only life they found during the night was a man in the security guard's room. 

As the police investigation progressed the restaurant's reputation became worse and worse with each passing day. Less customers came, more parents talked about how children had possibly gone missing inside and might even be dead. The robots played their songs through the day, all the while screaming and crying on the inside. From time to time they malfunctioned; instead of speaking their scripts they would say words they were not programmed to say. Their voices warbled and came out in a thick slow tone, they would say words like “murderer” or “monster”. Some swore that they heard Foxy and Mangled whispering “help me”. The Marionette all the while looked out for the man in the Golden Freddy suit. It knew the robots, the children would be happy if that man were to go away. 

Finally he showed up again. The Marionette felt a dark rage fill its form when it caught a glimpse of the man in the Golden Freddy suit talking to a table of children. The puppet silently demanded for Foxy to go after the man, the man who had killed the children. 

The robotic Fox moved from its place on the stage, its worn and oil stained mechanical body dragging across the floor. For the most part people ignored it as it moved with determination towards its prey. The man never noticed it, he didn't hear the creaking of its metal joints as it approached from the side. He didn't notice it until a small child near by screamed at the sight of the large robotic fox and the mysterious fluids pouring from its gaping maw. He turned to see what had frightened the small girl so badly. He only caught a glimpse of matted fur and glassy eyes as the robot charged him, its large mouth locking down onto him through the fur and plastic of the mask. It bit through the material into his flesh, breaking through his skull. It put its full weight on top of his body and held him down to the ground as it tore through the mask and into his flesh ripping and tearing. Customers screamed, parents grabbed their children and ran from the scene of horror. Employees stood too shocked to move and the man screamed and writhed on the floor, blood filling the mask and filling his lungs. Finally a manager came forward with two rather shocked employees, they managed to pull the robot off of the day shift worker. As they pulled it away they swore they heard it whispering “Help me.”


End file.
